Several Encounters with A Certain Unfortunate Level 0
by CuCuPain
Summary: A Certain Unfortunate Level 0 goes about his daily life encountering different Heroic Spirits. This is my first story, so I apologize for any OOC moments, inconsistencies, and grammar mistakes.
1. Chapter 0

**Chapter 0- In Which an Unfortunate Level 0 Encounters an Unfortunate Dog**

Academy City, a sovereign city city-state that is home to 2.3 million people. Within this giant population, is one boy who struggles with his unusual life, yet he continues to push through. Whether it be getting into very strange and specific (and inappropriate) situations with females or encountering a world ending threat, Kamijou Touma will still keep moving forward with a smile, with hope for a better tomorrow… except right now he wished tomorrow would start today.

Unlucky isn't something most people would consider when receiving a bunch of gifts on Valentine's Day. But this… puts a frown on Touma's face.

Kamijou Touma was scraping his shoes against the cold concrete on a Certain Iron Railway Bridge, with his hands holding a mountain range of chocolates.

Yes, it was Valentine's day, but most importantly it was his "first" Valentine's day because of a certain event that happened in the summer of the previous year. As he did not know what to expect, Kamijou did not prepare for the onslaught that would happen.

The day started off with Kamijou's adorable freeloader, Index, going off somewhere to 'hang out' with someone (she was really just trying to prepare chocolates for him). It also seems as though Index also took a certain former Magic God with her for this 'hang out'. Kamijou was surprised that Index left early without eating breakfast, but he was glad that she did so because his current stock of groceries was all out, which meant no breakfast, which would've then lead to getting his skull crushed by the nun's sharp teeth.

Kamijou then continued his day by walking to A Certain High School while constantly sneezing because of a feeling of someone talking about him. This seems to be the result of several of his (female) allies in Europe arriving in Academy City to visit him. Nevertheless, the entire walk seemed uneventful, causing Kamijou to become very cautious when he entered his school.

And it turns out that he was right to feel fear as there were a long line of girls offering him chocolates, with the boys in his class emitting a sinister aura. One girl, who was not in the line, was Fukiyose Seiri, the supposed Iron Wall Girl. She was also carrying a box of chocolates, but know no one knew who it was for. That is, until a certain blue haired fetish king noticed that Seiri had an irritated expression on her face and a slight red hue on her cheeks.

Aogami Pierce did not take this lightly, as he panicked and yelled something about 'The Kami-yan Disease' and 'The Iron Wall Girl has fallen'. All of this made said Iron Wall Girl very angry, leading her to using him as a torpedo and launching him at Kamijou, the original source of her irritation.

After school, it was an all out hunt. The predators: Kamijou's male classmates. The prey: Kamijou Touma, of course. Kamijou ran past several locations: a certain vending machine (a certain level 5 electromaster seemed to be waiting for someone for some reason here, though Kamijou was too busy preserving himself to notice), a Windowless building, the Iron Bridge, and several different school districts. The trip through these districts suddenly became more interesting as a new party arrived: The Amakusa Church. But suddenly, the Agnese forces were there, too. They both came to Academy City for Kamijou, but they never came as allies with each other for this event. This lead to an all out brawl between the two factions, with even more coming in, like the Sisters, the Dawn-colored Sunlight and New Light, wait, no, it was just Lessar. with all this chaos happening, Kamijou managed to slip away.

This all lead to what was happening now, with our unlucky hero somehow crossing the Iron Bridge in School District 7 safely. This walk along the bridge was very peaceful, with the night sky hanging over (yikes it really was a long day) and the moon shining down on to Kamijou.

Kamijou knew better than to relax during this peaceful crossing, as his luck would immediately stop him from savoring this peace any longer. That is why he stood alert when he saw a fishing rod and a bucket just sitting next to the railing.

Who in the world would fish on this bridge?

Sure, there is a riverbank underneath the bridge, but that doesn't mean fish inhabit the river there!

So for what reason would the fishing rod and bucket be there.

For what reason indeed…

"Gáe-"

Kamijou immediately reacted to the first syllable that he heard by dropping all of his chocolates and bending his knees…

"Bolg!"

...And jumping over the railing on his left side to make it onto the road on the bridge.

This was the right choice to make as he was able to dodge a very beautiful, crimson spear that shined within the moonlight. He looked at the spear that was towards his right which was on the other side of the railing he jumped over. Suddenly, Kamijou felt something was very wrong, so he instinctively held out his right hand in front him, turning his body…

As the same spear rushed at him again, but this time, his Imagine Breaker repelled the blood red spear by colliding with it and then pushing it back, like if it was deflecting it.

Kamijou then turned to his left again…

Only for the railing that was on his right appearing on his left side again, as if he didn't jump over the railing in the first place.

"Well then, you seem to have escaped my mightiest blow, Imagine Breaker. You must be pretty lucky if you were able to pull that off. But then again..." The voice came from the top of one of the arcs on the bridge.

Kamijou looked up to see a confident, yet relaxed figure standing on the arc. He was wearing what seemed to be a blue spandex decorated with silver patterns and armor. He also had on silver earrings to compliment his look, and crimson eyes to match the spear that he threw earlier.

Kamijou immediately got into a fighting stance, with both of his arms up in a guard.

"Let's get this over with, this poor, DEFINITELY NOT lucky Kamijou-san only has enough energy to shatter one person's illusions tonight…"

The blue figure just stared at him. His face then contorted into an expression. An expression of amusement. The Imagine Breaker however, was not amused.

"What is that look on your face? You think this is funny?! This Kamijou-san does not find this funny at all! I have gone through an angry Fukiyose-grade Military vehicle launching an Aogami nuke at me, followed by several jealous classmates hunting me down through several districts while I was holding a giant pile of chocolate, though I don't know why they were jealous, then I encountered the full might of the Magic Side fighting each other after encountering me, and then you! You and your stupid red spear that's reminding me of how long this day was, and you just look at me with a 'hah that's pretty funny' look on your face, why is that?! gAaAAhh! Such misfortune!" The poor boy was constantly hitting his head on the railing with pure frustration nullifying his pain.

The man in the blue spandex can only do one thing in response to the sight in front of him: laugh.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

Kamijou's attention went back to the man in the spandex.

"Well great! Now you're laughing! Come on let's get this over with alr-"

"Relax kid, I'm not gonna fight you."

The boy's response to the man has been immediately cut off by the man himself.

"What?"

"Really, none of us are here to fight you."

The man was attempting to speak in a relaxed, casual tone, but he was still recovering from his laughter.

"Wait a second. 'Us'?" Kamijou had asked with confusion

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Cú Chulainn! Ireland's Child of Light! The warrior who has received the tutelage of Sc-"

"Come again?"

'Cú Chulainn' stared at Kamijou Touma with a look that can only be described with a "huh?". This action was also working vice versa.

"I'm Cú Chulainn, a great warrior of the Ulster Cycle."

"Ulcer Cycle?"

"Wait, you're telling me that you don't know who I am?"

The boy just stared at him and shook his head in response. The Dog of Chulainn stared in disbelief. He then closed his eyes and sighed.

"Well, I guess there really is a first time for everything."

The boy only stood there with even more confusion becoming apparent on his face. He then remembered something…

"Hey, hold on, I almost forgot, WHY THE HELL DID YOU THROW A SPEAR AT ME?!"

Cú opened his eyes, as Kamijou's yelling caught his attention.

"Oh yeah, about that, I've been given knowledge about the power within your hand being able to negate any magic. I've also heard about how you're a capable fighter, too, so I decided to see if both of those were true by seeing if you can survive a Noble Phantasm such as mine."

"Noble Phantasm?"

"Noble Phantasms - precious tools belonging to Servants."

"Servants?"

"Something like summoned warriors for The Holy Grail War."

"Holy What?"

"The Holy Grail War is a struggle between 7 mages who each summon a heroic spirit as a servant from one of the 7 main classes. They all fight over the Holy Grail by killing each other usually. The winner of the war is then granted one wish."

The boy stared with a look of confusion. The look of confusion then changed into a face of seriousness. He then held himself with a confident posture

"If you're here as part of a fight between magicians, a lot of innocent people are going to get hurt, so I'm gonna have to stop that by shattering this messed up illusion of a war."

Cú Chulainn looked back at the boy. He then jumped off of the arc he was perched on top of and landed flawlessly on the concrete in front of Kamijou.

"Relax, like I said, we're not here to fight. We don't even have any masters."

"What?"

"It seems as though the Grail set us out, though I wouldn't know why. The thing is, kid, it didn't just summon 7 servants this time… It summoned all of them."

The blue haired man said all of that with a casual tone and a relaxed face.

"Well, since we were all summoned, we decided to go sightseeing, except most of us ended up in this city. The ones who came here, including me, met a strange man who knew about us and let us stay in a giant mansion for no reason at all. I don't trust that man, it seems as though he's always plotting something."

"That's… interesting… why did you guys come here?"

Cú Chulainn pointed at Kamijou.

"You, among different reasons."

"Me?"

"The grail provides us with knowledge, and this includes everything that is relevant. You are one of the most important figures currently, as you have done several feats that match that of a hero. We are curious about you, as a person, and as a hero."

Kamijou's look of confusion came back to him.

"I'm sorry, you've got the wrong person, I am not a-"

"Sure you are, you fought against the 'strongest' in this city to protect some girls, nice by the way, saved a woman from a bunch of battle nuns, also nice, fought the entire world to protect the smile of a g-"

"Why do I feel like you're only talking about the times that I've helped a female out?"

"That doesn't matter, young hero. What does matter is that your heroic antics interested us. Also, others came here out of curiosity for the city's advanced technology."

Kamijou just sighed to the blue haired warrior's response. Yes, Kamijou Touma is a hero to many, yet he doesn't see himself as one. He's the kind of person who would help out anyone because he needs no reason to help someone. Only he would do that, yet he thinks that anyone else would perform these actions as well.

"So then, you're not here to fight, just to explore?"

"Yeah, if you put it like that. Now then, Kamijou Touma, I have heard about your mysterious luck, or rather, lack of luck, and I can't help but laugh at it."

Kamijou glared at the blue haired warrior. "Hey! My misfortune is nothing to laugh at! You have no idea what I've gone through with this bad luck!" Clearly, Kamijou took offense to Cú Chulainn's remark.

"Well that's why I can't help but laugh because I know what you've gone through, and to be honest, I've gone through similar experiences."

"Similar experiences?"

Cú Chulainn's face grew darker, yet his smile didn't leave his face. His smile was held in a melancholic fashion.

"I have very strange memories of a woman in red hair. She was killed by that priest bastard… I also remember 3 different times that I've died, yet it felt the same all 3 times. It felt like only one of those 3 deaths happened, but I still remember all of them. All of that was only during that cursed War in Fuyuki… I did meet some interesting people, though. Compared to you though, I'd consider myself lucky. How does someone manage to get attacked by several different magic factions at once?" With that last statement, Cú Chulainn laughed once again, and whatever sympathy Kamijou had for him was completely lost as Kamijou became irritated.

"Gaaah! Did someone who literally died 3 times seriously called himself lucky compared to me? Such misfortune!"

Cú Chulainn eventually recovered from his laughter once more, and he stood up straight to face the young boy.

"Thanks for the laugh, kid. Anyways, it seems as though that it's getting a little late now, so I'm gonna go. Also, watch for the other servants, bye!" With that last farewell, Cú Chulainn disappeared into the night.

"Ummm… okay then. Wait a second, get back here! You have to help me pick up all of these chocolates! Gaaah! I also can't forget about Index! I don't want to suffer permanent brain damage just because I was talking to some weird guy in a blue spandex! Why does this Kamijou-san have to be so unlucky! Such misfortune!

()

Misaka Mikoto is not pleased. She waited for an hour for a certain spikey-haired boy to pass by the vending machine, yet he was not there. She was right about to leave when she saw the said boy holding a mountain of chocolates run right around her and the vending machine with a giant mob of angry male students.

Mikoto decided to quickly give chase, which was a very difficult task to do, as it led her through several different school districts and an all out brawl between different magic factions fighting over Kamijou.

She ended up losing sight of him, so she gave up and decided to take a long walk home, not wanting a certain teleporting member of judgement to try to take advantage of her current depressed state. She just wanted to be alone. Her long walk eventually led her to the bridge where Kamijou had saved her life and comforted her. If only he can comfort her once ag-

"Gaaah! I also can't forget about Index!"

Mikoto immediately straightened her posture in reaction to the loud shout. "Is that-?"

"I don't want to suffer brain damage just because I was talking to some weird guy in a blue spandex!"

"Blue spandex?"

Why does this Kamijou-san have to be so unlucky? Such misfortune!"

Mikoto walked closer to Kamijou, who had his back turned onto her.

"Hey idiot, what are you doing here?"

The idiot in question stood still for a moment. He then slowly turned towards her.

"Biribiri?"

"..."

Kamijou could've sworn that he saw his life flash before him.

"Hey idiot."

*gulp* "Yes?"

"Do you know my name?"

"Misaka Mi-"

"IT'S MISAKA MIKOTO, YOU DAMN IDIOT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!"

A giant lightning spear suddenly shot at Kamijou. The boy quickly blocked the spear on instinct.

"Aah! I'm sorry Misaka-ojou-sama! This poor Kamijou will never do that again! Please forgive this Kamijou-san!" The spikey-haired individual was on his knees and had his head bowing down before the Level 5 Electromaster.

*sigh* "W-Whatever. What's up with all the chocolates, idiot? Also, did you even see me at the vending machine today?"

"Ah, I received a lot of chocolates from the girls in my class, and the guys got jealous even though I'm pretty sure they also got complimentary chocolate like me, so I have no idea why they were so angry…"

Mikoto looked at the chocolates that the boy was holding. All of them seem to have been put in a special box, as though they were all homemade. "Complimentary chocolates? Those are all clearly homemade! Can't that idiot get it through his thick skull? Wait. If he didn't understand the point from those chocolates, that means he's probably going to misunderstand these chocolates that I'm about to hand him. Dammit! Why does that idiot have to be so damn stu-"

"Misaka?"

"Gah! Don't scare me like that!" Mikoto snapped out of her deep thinking as the boy interrupted her train of thought.

"A-anyways, you still didn't tell me if you even saw me at the vending machine today."

"The vending machine? Ah, sorry, I don't think I saw you. Though, I do wonder why you would be there."

"Gah forget about it! Just…" Mikoto reached into her bag behind her back and slowly began to pull out homemade chocolates.

"J-Just…" Mikoto was slowly starting to form a red hue on her cheeks. "Aaaahh I have to say it now! It's Valentine's Day! Come on, Mikoto! You're the 3rd Strongest Level 5 Esper, the Ace of Tokiwadai! You can't mess this up!"

"Take these!" Mikoto shoved the chocolates into Kamijou's already occupied hands. She then turned her face away from him.

"I… I hope you understand that… Eeek!" Kamijou patted his hand onto Mikoto's head, as he saw that she was distressed.

"Thank you, Mikoto." The girl looked up at her crush, and she saw the same warm smile that he had given her on the night of August 21st of the previous year. The only difference, this time, was that he wasn't injured.

"Now? Isn't it really late right now? You should probably get back to your dorm right now." Mikoto responded by nodding her head up and down, attempting to hide her completely red face. She then slowly walked past him, her legs being just strong enough to carry her own weight. When she was out of view, Kamijou sighed.

"Man, what is up with that girl… she really is strange…!"

Kamijou notice something strange hidden within the bag of chocolates that Mikoto gave him. It seemed to look like… A titanium ring?

Another smile, this time a small one, formed on Kamijou's face. "I guess tomorrow starts now, huh." The boy, instead of adding the chocolates onto the pile, placed them into his school bag.

**Ah, you made it to the end of this first chapter of my first story! As said in the description, I apologize for any OOC moments (especially maybe with Cu). I will bring back Cu early, as this was only an introduction to the plot, and I'm pretty sure he wasn't in a majority of this chapter. I will try to post montly, but no promises. My current goal is to get at least 10 chapters (excluding this one). Once I reach that, I reach for 5, and once I reach that, I will reach for another 5, and so on. I hope you look forward to reading the next chapter, and thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone reading this, and welcome to the "first" chapter of this story! I'd like to thank everyone who read and gave feedback on Chapter 0! I doubt I will try to consistently respond to feedback, but I will respond for Chapter 0! Alright let's get on with it:**

**Animan10: AAHH! It's ANIMAN! I enjoy reading "A Certain Strange Addition", and I'd like to thank you for reading this. Now for the actual response (sorry). For Emiya, I was actually going to have him do what you suggested , in fact, that was one of the first things that I planned (the other things involve Kami-yan disease with most female servants and meeting Cú). As for your suggestion for Medea, I'll keep that in mind as I have not planned for Medea yet.**

**RgpO: Well you caught onto some spelling errors, and I'd like to thank you as I will reread Chapter 0 to fix the spelling. I'm also glad that you liked my inclusion of the ring Misaka bought in Hawaii!**

**Tempest-Rage: Thanks for the compliment, and no, this is not supposed to be a crack fic. It's just going to be comedy here and there while also having Kamijou talking out some problems with the servants. As for the parallel universes, I was thinking of going with Phases, but that's kind of stretching that concept too far, so I'll just have to change the way the world would work.**

**TeotakuFantasia: I'm very glad that you laughed from reading the chapter, though I hope you would watch out so you wouldn't choke! As for Saints being equivalent to Servants? I can't really think of an answer, really. And for Accelerator fighting a servant? I didn't know what to do with Accelerator in this fic because I thought of only Kamijou in mind, but I'll think about adding him later on and having him do battle with a servant. Anyways, I'm glad you enjoyed the comedy!**

**Giuseppe: Ah yes, Cú is a real bro, and I am happy that you thought that I was able to (kind of) capture him like that. For apparition of the servants being to forceful, I do apologize for making it feel rushed, but I am trying to build up the explanation over the course of the story, so please wait and see.**

**shiroryuu012: Well then, I hope you enjoy the journey to come with this ride!**

**Croniklerx: I'm glad that you enjoyed the humor, and thank you for the luck! Hope you keep reading as I make more!**

**Ultimate Warrior of Zera: I've read your "A Certain Heroic Spirit" a couple months ago (though I made this account recently), and I liked your depiction of Kamijou as a Heroic Spirit! As for Imagine Breaker not destroying Gae Bolg, I wanted to showcase Imagine Breaker disrupting the effects of a Noble Phantasm, thus causing the causality effect to become messed up instead of destroying Gae Bolg. That still really doesn't explain how Gae Bolg itself didn't get destroyed as it made contact. That is a major oversight of mine, so I'll have to apologize and try to take this feedback to improve on my views. I hope this doesn't deter you from not continuing on reading this story.**

**Again, I'd like to thank everyone for providing supporting and providing feedback to help me improve! Now let's get on with the "First" Chapter!**

**Chapter 1 - In which the Unfortunate Level 0 encounters another British Monarch**

Red.

That's all he saw.

It was all around him.

A thick, red substance. Was it all blood? It resembled blood, but the more he looked at it, the more darker it became.

Red. Everywhere. That was it. That was all he saw.

*crunch*

"gAaAAhhHHHHH!"

Kamijou suddenly jolted his head upwards, and with it, a very angry nun attached to it.

"Touma! Why were you so late last night?!" yelled Index, which was actually an impressive feat seeing as though her canines were lodged into Kamijou's head, making it harder for her to talk.

Kamijou was no longer in whatever hell he was in. Instead, he seems to be inside of the bathroom of his dorm, which contains his substitute of a bed, the bathtub.

"That's a very long story that I do not wish to relive! Now please get off of me Index-san! gAaAaaAaAHHhH!"

"Stupid! *crunch* Touma! *crunch* We! *crunch* Made! *crunch* Chocolates! *crunch* For! *crunch* You! *crunch* And! *crunch* We! *crunch* Waited! *crunh* For! *crunch* You!"

"Such misfortuuuuuuuuuuuuuuune!"

_10 minutes later…_

"Index? What happened to all the chocolate?" Kamijou was referring to the pile that he brought home the last night, which was now mostly gone.

"Touma, you woke up too late to make breakfast, so I ate them out of hunger." said Index with an irritated expression.

"She is right, human, you've been completely knocked out until noon." The little (former) Magic God made her presence known by joining in on the conversation. Kamijou paused to look around. The sun was all the way up in the sky, shining through the giant barrier that was the window. He should be glad that the weekend just started, otherwise, he would've been in trouble with an iron wall the next time he showed up.

"Such misfortune… wait a second, Index, did you eat the chocolates in my bag?!" asked Kamijou with a very nervous expression on his face.

"What? Are you telling me that there's more chocolates?" asked the nun with stars on her eyes, almost matching that of a certain level 5.

"Ah! No! I was just kidding, eheheh." responded Kamijou as quickly as possible.

"If you're done, human, I believe we have something to give you," said Othinus.

Index snapped out of her trance as she remembered what she spent most of her day on yesterday. She went to the kitchen to come back with a box. It (obviously) contained chocolates.

"H-happy late Valentines Day!" said the suddenly nervous Index. "Hey! I thought you said that we were going to say it together!" complained the Magic God. Index instead just looked back with an expression that can only be described as "My bad."

"You guys made this for me?" asked Kamijou, breaking the tension that the Magic God was trying to start.

"Y-yes Touma, and we even stayed up really late to give it to you," said Index, once again with a nervous voice.

"Yes, happy Valentine's Day, Kamijou." Othinus, though a little late, also got to say the expression.

"Thank you," was all that Kamijou replied with, along with a pleasant smile. This caused both of the girls' faces to become a little red. The two sat in silence while Kamijou slowly ate the chocolates.

"Wow! This is amazing! Thanks once again!" exclaimed Kamijou. The red on their faces slowly became more darker until...

*ring!*

The doorbell interrupted the pleasant moment that was being had.

"I'll get it!" exclaimed Index as she got up to run to the door. The swinging of the door can be heard.

Kamijou continued to enjoy his chocolate, leaning against the bed.

Suddenly, several footsteps were making their way towards the tiny bedroom that doubled as a living room. Index was the one leading the footsteps, with her standing over Kamijou while looking down at him.

"Touma. Why are there several people from different magical factions here?" asked Index with a threatening voice as a dark aura was forming around her. "And why are they all girls?"

It seems as though the people in the magic side in the previous day never got to give Kamijou their gifts, so they decided to come to his home to complete the task. This only lead to one phrase given by the boy.

"Such misfortune."

2 hours later...

"The sky is so blue, yet the future is pitch black." The statement came from a certain spikey haired boy, who was currently dragging his feet along the concrete of a certain iron railway bridge once again.

The phrase, unknowing to him, was one that he had used before his complete loss of his memories. Why is it important to bring this up? Well, it's because the conditions for using the phrase then was the same as using the phrase now, which included:

Number one: it was a bright and sunny day. Currently, it was also a bright and sunny day, though it's still a little bit chilly because of the fact that it was still February, which is why the boy was currently wearing a scarf.

Number two: the boy had recently taken a large dose of rotten luck. This had also happened (unsurprisingly), as Index immediately attacked Kamijou with jealousy acting as her fuel. The rest of the girls there also wanted to offer their chocolates as they were not able to, which caused chaos to once again take place within the Kamijou household. The boy just barely made it out alive, taking his school bag with him. To wait out the chaos, he kept wandering around for two hours. Far different from handling a single girl who controls electricity, isn't it, Kamijou?

And finally for number three: encountering a foreigner who was currently hanging over a rail. At least this encounter won't end with another serious injury to the head… right?

"Um… what do I do about this situation here?" asked the boy sporting a sea urchin for a haircut. He had said this in response of his current predicament, involving a beautiful, teenager wearing a white dress shirt with a blue skirt, along with a blue ribbon on to compliment the shirt. She also had finely textured blonde hair that was styled with braids on the back of her head and an ahoge on the front to top it all off. Why was this a predicament? Well, as said earlier, the girl was hanging over a rail. Specifically the rail on the Iron Railway Bridge.

A lot of people were also staring at him with very concerned faces (probably for the girl). Kamijou knew that this would lead to a huge misunderstanding, so he had to defuse his current situation.

"Um… hello? Are you okay there?" asked the boy in a cautious tone.

"Hungry." responded the not so unconscious girl.

"Excuse me?" The boy did a spit take.

"Hungry. Archer didn't cook anything. So hungry." The almost lifeless girl confirmed her hunger to the boy.

"Why does this situation feel so familiar… and why does it feel like that it's gonna end with me saying 'such misfortune'?"

"Hungry…" The girl made her presence known once again.

"Okay, let me help you get off of this railing." Putting down his bag, Kamijou proceeded to help the girl off the railing by carefully placing his left hand on the girl's side and his right hand under her left armpit. This position looked very… questionable. It looked like it could've been one of two things:

One: a parent picking up their child

Two: a delinquent trying to take advantage of an unconscious girl.

Seeing as the girl had her eyes closed, the boy having very messy hair, and the fact that neither looked anything like a parent or a little child, the few people around the two thought it was the latter.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" A misunderstanding occurred.

"Somebody call Judgement!" The misunderstanding was spreading.

To make matters worse, there was a girl with blue-ish hair and glasses along with a not-so-modest chest size pulling out a green armband.

"This is Judgement, stop right there!" exclaimed the Judgement Officer.

Kamijou, realizing the situation that he was in, quickly responded. "This is all just a misunderstanding, I'm trying to help her get off of this rail!" The response felt forced, mostly because the boy was panicking because of the escalating situation.

The Judgement Officer was not impressed, seeing as though she pulled out her handcuffs and started approaching the misunderstood Kamijou. "I'm going to have to arrest you for attempted kidnapping."

"No, seriously, please listen, this all just a misunderstanding…" said Kamijou as he put one of his hands up, signifying his surrender. This only made the situation worse, as Konori Mii has seen gestures similar to his several times throughout her service as a Judgement Officer. It would often involve a level 2 or 3 esper faking their surrender by putting their hands up, only to use whatever power they have through their hands.

"Everyone! Stay back!" yelled out Mii, as she turned around to alert everyone. The people recognized what she was trying to warn them about, and started running away.

"That's a pretty shameful thing you did ther-huh?"

By the time Mii turned back around, she noticed that the boy and the girl was gone.

"What the? Where did they go?"

All that's left was a school bag leaning against the railway.

()

Deep within District 15, there was a man who was very lost. His hair was white, yet he looked like he was anywhere from 20 to 30. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black boots. His jacket was the only contrast, as it was red and hanged down only to his hips.

"_I think this should be the shopping district. Is it?" _

The man just wanted to buy groceries, so he left the place he was occupying in the morning. That was 3 hours ago. He is still very lost.

()

"Such misfortune…"

30 minutes had passed since the incident with the Judgement Officer, and Kamijou, along with the still unnamed girl, ended up in an a buffet while leaving his school bag behind.

The girl immediately recovered as soon as she smelled the food from a block away, as if she was never out of energy in the first place.

The buffet that they were in was not new to Kamijou. In fact, he had come here once. Keyword: once.

Why has he been here only once? Was it because the food was unbearable? No. Was it because the service was horrible? No. It was because… Index's stomach was unstoppable. Yes, the last time Kamijou came to this buffet, (which was his first time) he brought Index along. The problem was, she ended up eating more than what the staff was able to make. That is why Kamijou was banned from the restaurant, at least with bringing Index.

The manager almost fainted when he saw Kamijou walk in. He was about to say something until he saw that Index wasn't with Kamijou. He sighed, not seeing the blond girl as a threat. This would soon be seen as a mistake. A business threatening mistake.

"_How is she devouring everything so fast? Is this another Index situation here?!"_

'She' had brought a tower of plates containing food that measure up to a meter and a half tall to the table. Her skill to balance all the plates is impressive, really. What's really impressive is how fast all of the food went away, as it took just under a minute to eat- no, completely eradicate the mountain range of food. After she completely cleaned out the plates, she paused and made eye contact with Kamijou.

"Thank you for the meal." said the girl with a pleasant tone.

"Did she just say that now?"

"Ummmm… no problem, you looked pretty worn out earlier…"

The foreigner nodded. "I haven't seen Archer this morning in the mansion, which is a problem since he's the one that manages to cook all the food."

"_Archer? What kind of name is Archer? And also a mansion? Wait, that weird blue spandex guy did tell me something about a mansion…"_

"I'm sorry, I never quite got your name. Would you mind if I were to ask you what it is?" said the still unnamed girl, interrupting Kamijou's train of thought.

"It's Kamijou Touma, nice to meet you." responded the now cautious boy with his hand slowly reaching out for a potential handshake.

"Kamijou… Touma…" The girl paused with a slight surprised look on her face. She slowly formed a small, pleasant smile. "I understand now…" She reached out her own hand to shake Kamijou's hand.

"My name is Artoria Pendragon, King of Camelot."

"King of Camelot? Where have I heard that before…"

After this exchange, the girl continued to get more food… another mountain to bring to the table. As she completely obliterated her second round, Kamijou's mind registered what Artoria had said.

"King of Camelot? You mean-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The sudden scream caused the two the jump in their seats.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE FOOD?!" exclaimed the manager of the restaurant. His hair suddenly got all messy.

"DID THAT BOY BRING ANOTHER MONSTER?!"

'Artoria' got up looking to fight, as she heard the word monster and assumed it was being used as a literal term. "Where is the beast? I will-!" The girl's declaration to slay whatever beast was there was intervened by Kamijou grabbing her wrist and quickly dragging her out of the restaurant.

"AH! THERE YOU ARE! YOU'VE ALMOST RUINED MY BUSINESS ONCE AGAIN! BOY! DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOU ARE BANNED FROM THE RESTAURANT!" exclaimed the manager, who was weakened from his loss.

"SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

()

"Oh, I'm sorry."

The man in the red jacket accidently bumped into someone. The person he bumped into Was a girl who appeared to have chestnut colored hair with a flower hairpin complimenting it while wearing a brown blazer and checkered blue-ish gray skirt. The girl also looked pretty jumpy, as if she was panicking.

"_This uniform looks familiar… reminds me of-"_

"No, I'm sorry! Please forgive me, I was just-"

The man chuckled, interrupting the flustered girl. "It's okay, though can you tell me where this supermarket is?" The man held up a piece of paper that had an ad for a sale on eggs. The girl quickly glanced at it.

"Um, sorry, but this supermarket's located in District 7…. If you head east of here, you'll get there."

"..."

"Sorry, I have to go now!"As the girl began to run, small, blue sparks were forming around her." Dammit! Where did I put that ring?!"

The man was just dumbfounded as he watched the Number 3 Level 5 run off into the distance. He was then reminded of what he asked about.

"_Why doesn't the shopping district contain the supermarket?"_

()

*grumble*

"Please don't tell me that's your stomach asking for more…"

After the incident at the restaurant, Kamijou and the so called 'King of Camelot' arrived at a bench in a park that also happened to contain a certain money-eating vending machine.

"Though I am still hungry," Kamijou face-palmed in response "I believe that wasn't my stomach."

*grumble*

The boy paused for a moment and looked down at his stomach. It turns out that his stomach was the one that was causing the noise. That's when Kamijou remembered that he didn't have anything to eat all day, as he only payed for the girl's meal to keep a tight budget. He then dropped down to his knees from the realization of his exhaustion.

"I haven't had anything to eat at all today…" The boy had lost all of his energy by the time he had said all of this.

"Touma, let me help you as thanks for the meal." said Artoria, having used his given name since she was raised in Britain.

"Ah, thank you Pendrag-" *pow!*

Kamijou was struck down by a punch to the back of his head. Artoria reacted by quickly turning to face off against the potential opponent.

"Get away! I'll hold him of-ow!" The words of the assailant was interrupted by Artoria quickly using her right hand to grab onto the assailant's right wrist.

Artoria confidently looked into the attacker's eyes, only to be met with glasses first. The attacker turned out to be Konori Mii, who was on the hunt for Kamijou ever since the incident that happened earlier in the afternoon.

Artoria was about to finish her hold on Mii by immediately getting ready to strike her with her left hand to knock out Mii until Kamijou caught the strike just in time.

"Can everyone stop fighting?! yelled the now injured Kamijou. "Let's just stop and have a nice, simple conversation to clear this very big misunderstanding…"

The golden haired girl answered the spikey haired boy's plea by letting go of Mii's wrist.

_5 minutes later…_

"So to summarize, you weren't trying to kidnap her?"

"Yes."

"You were just trying to help her."

"Yes."

"You were also not trying to attack everyone with an esper power."

"Yes, I even held up my free hand to surrender."

"Oh… I am terribly sorry for causing you this much trouble, Kamijou-san."

Mii had listened to what Kamijou had to say about the events that occured. After listening to everything, she wilted in shame. After all, she did attack an innocent citizen who was just trying to help someone else.

"Ah, you didn't have to apologize, you were just doing your job, eheheh."

The Judgement Officer lifted her head and stared at him in surprise.

"No, no, I have to apologize, I assaulted you and-"

"Please don't put the blame on yourself, your job is to keep the citizens in this city safe, right? I do love this city, it's my home, so I really should be thanking you in risking your lives and time for keeping this city safe, instead of you apologizing for doing just that. So please don't put yourself down, and thank you for protecting this city, Judgement-san." The boy held out his hand as he said this, as a gesture of thanks. He also put on a smile to help ease Mii's state of duress.

Mii looked at Kamijou's eyes. They were a pleasant sight, emitting a feeling of warmth. She felt her own face feel warm through this exchange…

Artoria watched from the sidelines, and she too, like Kamijou, had a pleasant smile in response to the scene before her. "This is the second time I've seen him truly act like a hero… He reminds me of someone…"

Mii, realizing that she was developing a warm feeling inside of her, was reminded of a different problem… Kamijou's bag. She held out Kamijou's bag to return it. The hand that Kamijou had left out to shake hands with instead slowly received the bag.

"Oh, I have your bag. You left it when you ran away, but… I saw the contents in the bag… I'm sorry I looked through your personal belongings, even though it was part of wh-"

"AH! Thank you again, Judgement-san!" exclaimed Kamijou in a grateful tone. Once again, Kamijou carried no malice within him even though his personal belongings were searched through. Mii had a dumbfounded look on her face. His eyes made contact with Mii's once again.

"Oh, please don't worry too much about looking through my bag, I'm just really glad that it wasn't stolen or anything, so you really made my day!" The boy then put his focus on the bag.

The Judgement Officers face relaxed to a small smile, thankful for the boy's unbreakable goodwill.

"You know…" Mii started.

"Hmm?" Kamijou's attention shifted towards Mii.

"Whoever gave you that Valentine's gift must be pretty lucky to be with you…"

Kamijou tilted his head in confusion.

"To be with me?"

1 second has passed…

2 seconds have passed…

3 seconds have passed…

For some reason, Kamijou felt like his mind was blank while time seemed to have stopped. Suddenly…

"Ah! There's a misunderstanding, eheheh… I'm not in that kind of relationship with Biribiri…"

"_Biribiri?" _The word seemed to have steamrolled over Mii's thoughts, as it was a strange, but possibly cute nickname for someone close.

"Wait, you mean you don't see this Biribiri as a certain special someone?" questioned Mii. At this point, Artoria had also been listening carefully, as she was also curious to see where this conversation would go.

Kamijou looked back at Mii. "Biribiri? Of course I see her as special, she's strong willed and good natured, she acts like an older figure for the sake of others, yet she likes some of the most childish things… I would do anything to fight for her smile." By this time, Kamijou's face had slowly revealed a confident smile.

"Anything?" asked Mii with a raised eyebrow.

"If I were to take on the whole world, I would do it." answered Kamijou in a confident voice. Kamijou Touma taking on the whole world to protect the smile of one girl… where have we heard this before?

"I am glad that I have the pleasure of being her friend. I wish she would stop calling me an idiot, though, such misfortune… Honestly she gets mad at me for some reason or another." At that last statement, the boy had wilted in a comedic fashion.

"..."

"..."

"_This one is… very dense..." _The Judgement Officer and the so called 'King of Camelot' both thought of this.

The girls then made eye contact each other, nodded, and then sighed in agreement.

"W-what was that collective sigh that made me feel like that I'm missing something really important? Pendragon-san? What am I missing?" asked the boy.

The former 'King' simply looked away looked away.

"Judgement-san?"

The Judgement Officer followed the way of the King.

"Please tell me what I'm missing!"

Both girls turned towards him in almost perfect synchronization. "It's nothing," they deadpanned.

"Such misfortune…" Kamijou dropped his head in defeat.

At this time, Mii remembered that there was something that she had to do.

"Konori Mii," said the Judgement Officer. "My name is Konori Mii, so you don't have to call me Judgement-san."

Kamijou's head tilted back up in response. He managed put another warm smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you, Konori. My name is Kamijou Touma."

Mii's face once again inhabited by a rose in response to Kamijou's smile.

"W-well, I'll be off now, and please don't cause anymore misunderstandings. I'll be seeing you around, Kamijou-san," said Mii as she slowly started walking out of the area. Kamijou and Artoria waved goodbye to the Judgement Officer.

"Whew, I'm so glad that we managed to clear up everything," started the spiky-haired boy in relief. Kamijou and Artoria walked back to the bench to sit and relax. The boy sat on the left side while the girl sat on the right. "Now that I have my bag back, I can eat the chocolates I got from Biribiri!" shouted the now happy Kamijou. He carefully took out the bag containing the chocolates and placed it on his lap. He pulled out a piece. The chocolate was shaped like a frog's head.

"That chocolate piece… why is it shaped like that?" asked Artoria, who was curious about the frog shape. Kamijou looked at the piece.

"Ah, this is Gekota. He's a frog mascot that's popular with little kids," explained the boy while taking out his phone to show Artoria the Gekota keychain that he received a couple months months prior.

"Hmmmm…" the King of Knights was still looking at the boy and the frog with curiosity.

"What is it?" asked Kamijou.

"I didn't know that you had an interest in these kind of things," answered Artoria. "Do most people your age take interest in these?" The blonde then made eye contact with him, searching for an answer for her question.

The boy responded by forming a weak smile. "Well, um, like I said, it's popular with little kids, so people around my age could care less… however…"

"However?" said Artoria, trying to grasp on for more information.

"Biribiri, despite being a middle schooler, is really into them," finished Kamijou. "In fact, she even made me pretend that she and I were a couple to get this thing." Kamijou raised his Gekota strap once again. "It was for some punishment game, so I had to do it. I still don't know what she was so angry about after I left…"

"Who is this 'Biribiri'?" asked Artoria. It seems that she has an infinite supply of questions.

"Biribiri? Her actual name is Misaka Mikoto. She's the 3rd ranked Level 5 Esper in this city."

"Level 5?" started Artoria. "The grail shared information that Level 5 is the highest Level that they have reached. Does that mean that she's one of the strongest this city has to offer?"

"Hmmmm… I guess you can say that and-hold on! You're one of those heroic servant people, aren't you?" yelled out Kamijou, who recognized the word grail and attached it with a negative connotation. "You said something about being the King of Camelot, right?"

"Yes," replied the golden haired girl. "I am, or should I say was, the King of Camelot. I had to pretend to be a man, so I used the name Arthur Pendragon."

"Ummm… okay…" said the now uncomfortable Kamijou. He saw this as a possibly sensitive subject, so he did not know how to take this conversation forward.

Silence. An awkward silence. It stayed like this for about a minute. Artoria was staring at the boy while he was trying to look away with a nervous expression. If one were to view this scene from an outside perspective, they would think that the boy was having trouble asking the girl out.

"Wait," said Kamijou, breaking the silence. "When you became king… were you forced to hold up expectations on the spot?" It had come to his realization that Artoria would not have had a normal childhood since she became 'King'.

"Yes, I guess I had to hold up expectations, in a way. I tried to be a perfect king to my people…" answered Artoria. Her face started shifting towards a more solemn expression. "…" The girl paused for a moment. "Even though I tried my best to keep the my people happy, it was not enough… There… there was this time…"

"If it's too hard for you to talk about it, Pendragon-san, then you don't have to continue," interrupted Kamijou. "I'm sorry that I forced you into talking about this."

"No, I think… I think this is something I have to talk about. I… I think once upon a time, there was someone who tried to help me by talking about my past with me… I pushed him away…" said the sorrowful Artoria, thinking about a certain boy with auburn hair. "I do not wish to make the same mistake…"

A long pause consumed the two. Kamijou looked at the girl with a face of concern. He closed his eyes and sighed. He placed his bag of chocolates down.

"I see… if that's what you want, then I'll try my best to help you out."

"Thank you," said Artoria. She at there, thinking about what to say.

After collecting her thoughts, she began to explain more about her past. "Like I said, even though I tried my best to serve my people, they were not happy… There was this time when I fought a warrior who was furious with me." Artoria had pain written all over her face. "After defeating him… it turns out that he… he was a knight that served under me. One of my most loyal allies, a friend." The girl paused. Kamijou looked at her with a face of empathy. "He told me… that he wanted to face his punishment, yet he couldn't because of my so called righteousness." The fire was all in her mind as she remembered it all. The guns. The blood. The sparks of their weapons clashing. The dark knight falling into his king's arms.

"I…" As Artoria paused, the cool winter wind brushed against her hair, making it flow like a gentle wave.

"I shouldn't have… become king."

She turned away from Kamijou and stared at the sun sitting a little low in the sky. A single crystal tear had formed on her left eye. These words were the same words that she had said in the aftermath of the 4th Holy Grail War. The same words filled with regret.

Before the tear on her eye began to travel down her cheek, Kamijou had already pulled out a handkerchief and caught the tear with it.

"It must have been hard, being put on the spot like that," said the spiky haired boy. "You get thrown into a crazy world right when you were getting a hold on some things." The boy formed a smile on his face. "You were just a girl, forced to give up everything to become king."

Artoria turned back to Kamijou.

"You became righteous, yet people like that guy you mentioned turned on you because of that. That must've been hard to take in." By this time he already had pulled his arm back with his handkerchief.

"You put all that blame on yourself…" the boy continued. "You shouldn't do that… you said it yourself, didn't you? You said that you tried your best, right?" asked Kamijou. "Take pride in that."

Artoria immediately reacted with a forceful tone, on the verge of tears. "Take pride? Take pride in letting my people do-"

"No. Like I said, you did your best, so take pride in that," Kamijou had interrupted. "Don't regret becoming a king. You did the best you could." He paused for a moment. "I'm not gonna tell you to forget the people that you've apparently failed. I'm also not telling you to suffer because of you thinking about how you couldn't save them, either." Kamijou's smile solidified into a pleasant sight. "You can move on. You can move on from all of this without forgetting those people. You can think of better ways to do things next time without trying to make sure everything that you did do never happened. Most people forget to think about that. You said that someone once tried to help you, but you stopped him?" Kamijou ended with that question. Artoria nodded in response.

"Then I'll finish what he was never able to do. I'll help you every step of the way if you need it to recover from this. I'll destroy that illusion of regret."

Artoria stood there. Her face tightened a little and formed a smile. "You already did."

She could not hold it anymore. Her tears flowed down endlessly. Kamijou responded with his hand resting on her head, attempting to put her at ease. It would have been about a minute until she her tears had completely stopped. She tried to regain her posture, but she was still shaken a little by the conversation.

"_I only met her today and already it became like this… What a weird life I live… I guess it's not that different from when I helped out Mikoto, huh."_

"Thank you, Touma." said Artoria, breaking the silence. She had a smile warm enough to counter the winter air.

"Ah, no need to thank me, really. Anyone in my spot would have done the same, you know," responded Kamijou immediately. The golden haired girl just stared at him. Her face contorted to a different kind of smile. She began to laugh.

"Hahahahaha!"

"What is this laugh? I'm serious Pendragon-san, anyone would have done the same, real-"

"You can call me Artoria."

The boy stopped and stared. "I'm sorry?"

"You don't have to be so formal. Just call me Artoria," said the golden haired girl, who reverted back to her previous smile.

"Artoria?" repeated Kamijou. She nodded in response.

"Ok then, I'll call you Artoria now," said Kamijou, still not used to using someone else's first name after just meeting them.

"Oh, do you want a piece?" Kamijou almost forgot about the chocolates due to his conversation with Artoria. She shook her head.

"I think this Mikoto intended for you to have all of them," said Artoria, keeping her smile.

"Well, if you're so sure about that."

The two sat there in silence for a while. It had been almost 10 minutes before Kamijou notice something as he ate his chocolates.

"...!"

A tiny object in the bag was reflecting light from the sun. Kamijou sighed. He then grabbed the object and pulled it out. The ring was carefully sitting within the palm of his left hand. "Artoria, what do I do with this?" The girl in question had her attention drawn to the boy's hand.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" asked Artoria, not understanding the problem.

"This ring, I would wear it, but I have a feeling this would lead to a lot of misunderstandings, people might think we're in a certain kind of relationship… Mostly because rings kind of signify that…"

"I think you're the one misunderstanding her…" muttered Artoria.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." *sigh*

"Okay then…" continued the boy. "I want to keep it safe, since she gave it to me, so what should I do?" The question was up in the air because Artoria couldn't think of a solution.

That is, until she looked down on her own chest.

"Why don't you… wear it as a necklace?" suggested Artoria.

"What?" responded Kamijou, who needed the confirmation.

"If you wear it as a necklace, you can tuck it under your shirt while still wearing it without having any *cough cough* misunderstandings," explained Artoria.

"Hmmm…" Kamijou sat there and processed the explanation. "I guess that would work, though I need to find a chain or something…"

Artoria quickly untied the ribbon sitting around her neck. "Umm what are you do-" the boy was silenced by the girl's hand slightly reaching, asking for the ring. The boy, looking at the ribbon and then the ring, understood what she wanted to do, so he gave the ring to the girl. The golden haired girl then took the ribbon strand and carefully inserted it through the ring.

"Turn the other way please." Obeying Artoria's request, Kamijou turned around. Artoria took of his scarf and then carefully wrapped the ribbon around Kamijou's neck and cautiously tied the ribbon around it. After having the makeshift necklace placed on his neck, he turned around once again to face Artoria. The blue ribbon was hiding under the collar of his winter blazer while poking out on his orange shirt as he does not have the blazer buttoned up as usual. The ring was sitting nicely on his chest. "The necklace suits you very well."

"Thanks and all, but you didn't really have to give me that ribbon…" said Kamijou.

"No, it is fine, I can always just ask Archer to get me one," replied Artoria.

"If you say so…" Kamijou looked down on his 'necklace' and smiled. "Well then that solves that problem…" The winter breeze started to brush on Kamijou's hair. He turned back to Artoria, who was sitting, staring at the sun with a satisfied expression. "Artoria."

"Yes?" The girl was still staring at the sun, but the boy making his presence known also made her notice the cold air.

"It's getting pretty chilly, so you should take my scarf," said the boy.

"No, I'm fine it's no-"

"Artoria, just please take the scarf, I don't think it's fine for you to be cold. I don't really need it because I have this blazer on. Just… think of it as a trade for the ribbon," explained Kamijou.

After thinking about it for a moment, Artoria agreed to the idea and accepted the scarf.

Though it was still not close to curfew, Kamijou was starting to feel a little tired, so he decided to go to the grocery store to refill his stock before he got home. As he got off the bench, he turned to Artoria to inform her.

"Artoria, I'm gonna go buy some groceries from the store, would you like to come with me?"

The golden haired girl was still looking at the sun in the distance.

"No, I think I'll stay here. It was nice meeting you, Kamijou Touma… and thank you." She faced the boy as she said this from the bottom of her heart.

Kamijou had a pleasant smile on his face as well. "You don't have to thank me, Artoria. It was nice meeting you, though, so I'll be seeing you around." With that, he turned to the direction of the grocery store and walked off into nothingness, as Artoria watched his back with a smile. She closed her eyes and began to dream...

"Shirou… I think I understand now…"

_A boy with auburn colored hair hugging a girl with beautiful, blond hair. He was clinging on to her, tight enough to not let her go, soft enough to not harm her in any way. _

"_Saber!" the boy yelled out._

"_...no…." The girl said this with a long pause, as if she was going to say something else, yet nothing came out of her mouth. _

_The boy, holding a child, and the girl, armed with a beautiful sword, were standing in front of a giant red mass. It had a muddy texture, making it look almost like blood… _

_The boy tells the girl to destroy it. She complies by taking her weapon and striking down the red abomination, emitting a bright, golden light from her weapon…_

_They won. _

_They won the Holy Grail War. _

_The girl is standing in front of the boy, looking at the sun sitting on the horizon._

"_With this, everything has ended?"_

"_Yes… this is the end."_

"_As your sword, I have defeated all your foes and protected you… I am glad that I have been able to fulfill this oath." _

_She turns around. Her face is saddened, with no hint of satisfaction._

"_This is goodbye, master."_

_The boy looks back with sorrow._

"_I guess it is…"_

_The girl slowly fades away… returning to her nightmare… hoping to dream..._

"Finally awake, I see." A snarky voice destroyed the peace. Artoria, barely kept awake, squinted and looked up at the figure in front of her.

*sigh* "What were you doing here, and what happened to your ribbon?" The voice belonged to a tall man who had dark skin. His hair was white, standing upwards and he also wore a red jacket over a black t-shirt. On his lower body, he was wearing black jeans and black boots.

"Ah, Archer, I tried to look for you because I was hungry," said the king of knights.

The man raised his hands, revealing grocery bags hanging from them.

"Well, I was out shopping for groceries all day, they had a really nice sale for eggs, too, so I took advantage of that." The man looked a little proud of his achievement. The girl was eyeing the bag containing all the snacks while the man held up a bag containing several cartons of eggs.

"Heh, tonight I'll be able to make omurice for everyone." A grin appeared as he said this, and it looked like his teeth shined. He also kept a 'thumbs up' to whatever he was looking at (as if he was on tv).

"Omurice? That sounds great, Archer, let's go back to the mansion right now." 'Archer' looked down on the girl while keeping his pose. He noticed that she was about to pounce on the bag containing snacks.

"You can't eat these, you know, the others want snacks, too," warned the man.

"Hmmph," Artoria pouted. The white haired figure just sighed in response.

"Hey Archer." The man snapped out of his pose in response.

"What is it, Sab- I mean Artoria?"

"Why won't you tell us who you are?" asked Artoria.

The man stood silently before answering.

"I told you, it's personal, so I'd rather not, despite the fact that there's no war."

"I guess I'll take that answer, again…"

"You never told me what happened to your ribbon, also where did you get that scarf?"The girl looked up at the man. She curved a smile on her face.

"That's personal, so I'd rather not," responded the now snarky Artoria.

"What- did you just- HEY!" Archer dropped his guard long enough for Artoria to steal one of the grocery bags, containing all the snacks. She began to run.

"Artoria! You can't take all of that for yourself!"

Elsewhere…

"Why…"

A boy with black, spiky hair and a blue ribbon around his neck was standing in front of an empty shelf in a grocery store.

"Why are all the eggs gone?"


End file.
